Chuck vs Sarah's Feelings
by sherban1988
Summary: What's going through Sarah's mind when she and Chuck kiss at the end? And what happens right after the kiss?


AN: So I saw the finale today, and while I was extremely happy with the way everything was handled, and I certainly understand, logically, why it ended the way it did, I found that emotionally, I wanted it to end on a more definite note.

I've watched these characters for 3 years now (I started when S3 was up), and the show quickly worked it's way to the top 3 TV shows in my books. As for Chuck and Sarah? They rocketed straight to the top of my favorite TV Couples list.

Six hours after watching the finale, I found I still couldn't really focus on anything else. That final scene with the two of them on the beach kept coming back to me, so I decided to try and write this, in hopes that it'll help clear my mind. This is my first attempt at writing anything in a few years, so if I'm a little rusty, sorry ;)

Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Yup. I own Chuck. The show is mine. No... wait... that was a dream I had... my bad. I, in fact, own nothing.

* * *

><p>"Chuck?"<p>

When he heard his name from her lips, he stopped babbling about Morgan's theory, and looked at her. She had a small, amused smile on her face, like the ones she got in their first year when he would once again prove his nerdyness, and despite all laws of attraction, she would find it cute.

"Kiss me."

It took him a few moments to recover from the shock of hearing those words, and fully understand their meaning, but once he got over the fact that, yes she was asking him to kiss her, and yes she was trusting him, just like he asked, he smiled at her, and leaned it, meeting her lips halfway.

In the first moments of the kiss, he could feel that she was holding back a little bit. Sure, she trusted him, but she wasn't ready to fully give herself over to him just yet. While Sarah Bartowski… his Sarah had learned a long time ago to completely let her walls down around him and their family, the woman with him now, Sarah Walker still at least partially influenced by her spy instincts, and though she is trying to suppress them, she'll need help doing that.

However, as the kiss progressed, and Chuck moved the hand he had in the sand to her lower back, then slowly up her spine, over her shoulder and to her cheek, she started to get a feeling of familiarity. Not a memory per say, she didn't recover one specific moment. What she got was a feeling that this was right. That kissing Chuck was something good, something she had done before. Of course, she knew this logically, since she was his wife after all. But now she felt it as well.

When they finally pulled away, she kept her eyes closed and rested her forehead against Chuck's. Her insides were doing a funny dance, and even though she still didn't remember their life together, she knew that she had very strong feelings for the man in front of her. Her spy mind was still yelling at her to get up and walk away, but she chose to ignore it, because she knew that no matter what she remembered or didn't remember, she felt good right here, in his arms.

"I love you, Sarah" she heard him say, yet again. Only this time, it didn't spark any suspicion, or distrust. She knew that he was being completely honest, that he had no hidden motives for saying it. He was saying it because he felt it, and he wasn't afraid to show it. The dance she felt in her stomach when they'd kissed earlier had multiplied tenfold when she heard the words she knew she should fear, but if her emotions were anything to go by, she actually loved to hear.

Deciding to just go with the intense feelings that kept popping up inside of her, Sarah moved her hands from the sand, around Chuck's back, embracing him. As she felt his arms around her waist, pulling her closer, she laid her head on his shoulder, and let out a content sight, closing her eyes. Everything was going to be OK. She couldn't explain how she knew it, but she did.

* * *

><p>I'm thinking of maybe continuing this, if there's demand for it. How would y'all prefer Sarah to get her memories back? Slowly over the course of a few months, or all at once, after some event (which I haven't thought up yet). Lemme know, if interested :)<p> 


End file.
